Broken Pieces Make Us Whole
by KurohimeHaruko
Summary: Itachi was abandoned by his father at the age of 9. Now as an adult, he struggles with the leftover scars while clinging to his girlfriend of 3 years, Sakura. The both of them are left shattered from their pasts, but they begin to pick up the pieces of themselves to help the other heal. Will they be able to keep it together, or will they be each others ruin?
1. Teru-teru bozu

**There's a song I'm putting into this that's in Japanese, but don't worry. The English translation will be after the first part of the story! There is a decent author's note at the end, so please please read it!**

* * *

"Teru-teru bozu, teru bozu. Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure."

Eyes fluttered open slowly, the scent of sweet pancakes tickling a young boys nose awake. His body felt light and so calm. Was he truly awake he wondered? It was hard to say.

Slowly pushing away warm sheets, a cool breeze flitted through the tinny bedroom of a young boy. ' _Home.'_ The word gave him an odd tightening feeling in his chest, but the sound of a woman signing within the home stopped him from wondering why he had such a reaction.

"Itsuka no yume no sora no yo ni. Haretara kin no suzu ageyo."

Warmth spreads through his tinny form, a smile so large his cheeks begin to hurt covering his face. Quickly pulling his feet out from under sheets, the boy flies from his bed.

He's not to run in the house, he knows this. _"We have neighbors!"_ He hears the words echoing through his mind, so he slows himself to a walk as he enters the living room.

It's so much brighter today than it was yesterday. Their small living room was bathed in white light, the windows and curtains drawn open to let the breeze he felt earlier in, carrying their own song from the birds. But that wasn't what he wanted to hear, or to even see.

His heart beats quickly as his feet slowly move forward towards the opening of their kitchen, the scent of pancakes getting stronger. As the woman began to sing the next verse of Teru-teru bozu, the boy could hear small coos echoing her, almost like a small child was attempting to sign along despite the lack of words.

"Kaa-san…" His voice was soft, more so then it normally was since he had just woken, but she heard him as always.

He could see the smile on her face before he entered the kitchen, before she even turned. She was beautiful, hair as shinny as gold, skin pale and eyes as blue as the sea.

"Itachi! Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" He loved mornings like this, no school, no chores, just him, his mother, and his little brother who was now squealing excitedly from his high chair.

"Hai. Good morning Akio."

The tightening in his chest grew, but he was unable to focus on it. Lifting his hand, Itachi let his fingers be grabbed onto by Akio, smiling softly as the little boy flailed and hungerly chewed away gently on his older brother. Yes, these were the mornings he loved so dearly. Held so dearly in his heart, that all he wanted out of life was this.

"Akio, stop chewing on your nii-san! I have a pancake ready for you." He was still too young for it to be whole, so their mother had to careful tear it to pieces now that it had cooled for him.

Slowly pulling his hand away, Itachi watched as his brother gave a triumphant cry, his little hands grabbing for his food and munching away before their mother had finished setting everything down. The soft laugh from his mother had the older boy relaxing, his feet carrying him past the table.

"Can I help you?" He isn't old enough to cook, but his mother let him stir the batter for her.

Just as she always did, she gave him a warm smile. A simple _"Of course!"_ giving Itachi permission to take the bowl from the counter. Akio only ate plain pancakes, he was still very picky with what he ate. But Itachi liked sweet pancakes with chocolate, something he only got on special occasions. But his mother was more then happy to spoil him today.

Retrieving a small bag of chocolate chips from an upper cabinet he couldn't yet reach, she helped him measure the necessary ingredients for the batter, telling him to only use a small amount of chocolate. _"It is bad for your teeth!"_ She would always say, yet never say anything as he'd sneak a few chips into his mouth before setting the bag on the counter. As he began to stir the ingredients with a wooden spoon, Itachi could hear his mother's sweet voice starting the song again, only this time he joined her.

"Teru-teru bozu, teru bozu. Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure." It was the same song she always sang while she cooked in the mornings, even if it was just making some toast for him before school.

"Watashi no negai wo kiita nara. Amai o-sake wo tanto nomasho." It was the song that always calmed him. One that he would sing softly when he'd have a nightmare, or when there'd be a thunderstorm.

His mother's voice was always so light, he thought it was like the sun. His father never sang with her, he'd just hum a bit as he'd drink his coffee once he'd finally woke up. He liked the sound of her voice with his father's deep one. So, he'd always try and imitate a deep voice. Even now he was trying, the batter in the bowl becoming easier to mix. His eyes slide shut, attempting to stifle a small yawn.

"Teru-teru bozu, teru bozu. Ashite tenki ni shite o-kure." Letting out a happy, content sigh, Itachi's hands slid from the bowl and spoon, resting against the cool floor. He sat on the floor next to the stove, a place he always sat when his mother cooked or baked. It was always warm and smelled nice.

"Sore de mo kumotte naitetara." Slowly obsidian eyes opened.

No longer did he see the happy scene of his mother cooking breakfast, of his adorable baby brother eating away. Instead there was nothing. The bright home he lived in was dark now, dust covering the counters and table, cabinets left open, trash laying across the ground.

Finally, he understood what the tightening in his chest was for. He knew what was happening, and he couldn't stop himself as a light sob escaped him. Her voice still echoing through the empty house, slowly fading just as it always does.

"Sonata no kubi wo chon to kiru zo…"

A scream claws its way out of his throat, eyes wide but unseeing as his body convulses. Only to stop as his body jerks upright, a broken sob leaving him as Itachi's eyes snap open. There is no sunlight, only dim grey coming in through his windows despite the time.

Sheets are twisted about his legs, making it difficult for Itachi to move as he sits himself upright more, his breaths coming in short pants as he tries to calm himself. ' _That same tight feeling…'_ A hand comes to his chest, his heart thundering away as he takes a slow breath. He's had this same dream for years, and no matter what he can't wake himself up from it, even though he knows what's going to happen.

Forcing his body to relax, Itachi leans himself back onto his headboard, legs kicking away sheets as he sighs. He misses it, those happy mornings back when he was about four. Everything was so complete, even though his parents didn't have a lot of money, it was all he wanted.

His lip twitched, a bitter chuckle leaving him as a tear slowly slid its way down his pale cheek. Here he was, twenty-eight years old, crying over some bad dream. All he wanted was to curl up into his mother's side like he used to, feel her arms hold him close as she spoke reassuringly to him, helping lull him back to sleep, helping to give him sweeter dreams.

Dreams where his beautiful kind mother never died. Where his cute little brother never went missing. Where his father didn't abandon him alone for months in the dark shell he had once called home.

* * *

 _Teru-teru Bozu, Teru Bozu._

 _Do make tomorrow a sunny day._

 _Like the sky in a dream sometime._

 _If it's sunny I'll give you a golden bell._

 _Teru-teru Bozu, Teru Bozu._

 _Do make tomorrow a sunny day._

 _If you make my wish come true._

 _We'll drink lots of sweet sake._

 _Teru-teru Bozu, Teru Bozu._

 _Do make tomorrow a sunny day._

 _But if it's cloudy and I find you crying._

 _Then I shall snip your head off._

* * *

Just as the blasted dream happened every night, Itachi took the same cold shower he always did to try and collect himself every morning. But just as always, it didn't help. Even as he turned the water to hot, begging his mind to focus on anything else but the damn dream, he couldn't. _'Damn it…'_ With an aggravated sigh, Itachi left the shower once he was clean.

He had places to be, there was no need in letting dark thoughts make him late. Wrapping a towel around his hips he made his way through his bedroom and into his spacious living room. He lived in a rather nice place, a cozy studio apartment with wood floors and brick walls. Even with how little he had filling the place, it was nice.

Pulling wet hair away from his face, Itachi opened the fridge and grabbed a small tub of butter. He no longer indulged in his love of sweets, especially in the morning. At most, he would have bacon and eggs. But more than not, like today, he was having toast.

Setting the tub down next to his toaster, Itachi's hand grabbed a small radio, flipping a switch and turning it on. He paid no mind to what song was on, all he knew is it had been left on some rock station. After grabbing a few slices of bread from an almost empty bag, Itachi popped them into the toaster, carefully watching as to not burn them.

He hated burned toast, almost as much as he hates bugs. A soft chime sounds from somewhere in his bedroom. That's right, he left his phone on the night stand when he went to shower. Quickly pressing a button on the front of his toaster, the freshly made breakfast jumps up, ready to be eaten.

Grabbing a knife from his knife block, because he wasn't picky when it came to applying butter to toast, he scooped the butter onto his toast. Biting onto the corner, Itachi made his way back into his bedroom, discarding his towel onto a half-filled clothing hamper to be washed later this week. Walking to his night stand, Itachi grabbed his phone, a smile tugging at his lips at the name on his screen.

Swiping his thumb across the surface, he was greeted with an open chat, the words _"Good morning"_ thankfully helping to release some of the tension in his body. Itachi had been alone for a long time after his father left, even after he had been found and taken into a new and different home.

He didn't like interacting with new people, he'd prefer to stay in his apartment all day, binge watching whatever the hell was on TV. But when you find yourself in his predicament…Your usually kind of screwed.

Three years he's been in a relationship now, having met a quiet yet fierce young woman through his now new little brother. It was sudden, and totally not intentional on either of their parts, but it was welcomed.

 **'Good morning to you as well. Sleep well?'**

Dropping the phone onto his bed, Itachi made his way to his dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers. Her reply was quick as his phone chimed again, his hands grabbing his usual work attire to slip into. He worked in a garage, fixing cars and trucks, something he enjoyed doing since he was fifteen. After buttoning his pants, he looked back to his phone for her reply.

 **'Very well…Up until I woke up from the stupid alarm. Wasn't college supposed to be better about that then high school?'**

 **'Only if you take afternoon classes. Your dream?'**

He enjoyed she didn't ask how he slept, it didn't take her long to find out about his dreams. Though he never mentioned them to her, he had even made sure to never fall asleep around her during their first year together. The last thing he had wanted was her seeing him wake from one of those dreams. He wondered if his new brother had ended up telling her.

 **'Wouldn't you like to know!'**

Oh, he would. He grinned as he wrote just that, sending it to her and shaking his head. She was wild, how their relationship even happened was a miracle. He normally couldn't stand people like her, and yet…Here they were.

Walking to the bathroom, Itachi ran a brush through his hair, quickly tying it back as he ignored the chime of his phone a few moments later. Setting about brushing his teeth, Itachi looked to the chat, and promptly choked. Ah, yeah, this was why he was with her.

 **'Of course, you send me this when I need to leave for work…'**

 **'Oh, come on! I thought you didn't have a shift this morning!'**

He didn't, originally. But college was expensive, as were parts for his truck and bike, he needed the money…Right? Itachi gave a groan as he scrolled back up to the picture, seriously tempted to call in. His girlfriend was gorgeous. Pink with white tipped hair pulled over her shoulder, covering one of her bare breasts. Her hand placed against her stomach where he knew she was sliding it down towards her exposed-

 **'Parts for the bike are expensive.'**

Even with the throbbing in his pants, he couldn't back down. He was an adult, he needed to do adult things. Work, get money, pay bills, buy food, things such as that.

 **'Another thing broke!? Jeez, talk about a cock block…'** Oh didn't he know it. If it weren't for that damn bike, he'd be speeding his way through town right now.

 **'Well…I guess I'll take care of this then. Next time?'**

 **'Do you really need to ask.'**

 **'Mmm, I guess not. Be safe on your way there Itachi!'**

He smiled at her response. She was always so worried about others, very rarely caring for herself. It's how she was raised, she always told him. That statement always intrigued him, she's never once spoken about her childhood. Only small blips here and there, and those she knew weren't any help. _"In high school she just withdrew, but she acted the same."_

With a sigh Itachi rinsed his mouth and tooth brush, exiting his bathroom. Even with how close they were, there was still so much about each other they didn't know. There were times it worried him, it felt like they were keeping dark secrets from the other.

 **'Have a good morning Sakura.'**

He only needed to glance down to his phone to write the message, thankfully his predicted text fixing what he had messed up for him. Grabbing a bag, keys and the extra toast, Itachi placed his phone in his pocket, taking a moment to glance at his home.

"Ittekimasu…" It was habit, a sad little one he's had for a long time. To tell his mother, father, and little brother that he was leaving.

Traffic to work was horrible, more so with the rust bucket Itachi currently sat within. The damn thing would try and die from overheating if it sat to long. It was a gift when he turned twenty-one, a great gift too.

Itachi enjoyed fixing things, his bike, his truck, hell even appliances. It was just fun for him, and he was good at it. So, he had been obviously ecstatic when he landed his current job, working in a garage. It helped him get experience, though sadly he had to deal with the occasional customer who just swore they knew more about fixing cars then you.

Pulling into an employee's only parking space behind the building, Itachi took his keys from the ignition after the trucks engine went quiet. Grabbing his bag from the back, he left his truck and made his way into the garage, greeting coworkers on his way into the office.

He'd be working with the public today sadly, but he tolerated it. None of them liked handling customers, so they all decided to rotate shifts, and it went well for the most part. He had school to study for, so he supposed it wasn't all that bad.

"Did you bring me lunch today Itachi-chan?" A woman's voice sounded behind him, a smile on his face as he gave a sigh, dropping his bag next to the service counter.

"I never know if your kidding or not Temari…"

A scoff sounded from her as she walked forward, leaning against the cool surface of the counter. She was exhausted already, it was hot out, and inside the garage in their uniforms only made it worse. Her hair had even started to curl at the ends as it sat pinned in a ponytail.

"That's the fun of it isn't it?"

"To you, perhaps."

Sitting in a chair, Itachi pulled a book from within his bag, letting it thump down next to Temari's arm. The blonde woman removed her arm, huffing slightly when the man in front of her seemed unwilling to share her humor.

"Such a buzz kill! How can that girl stand you, huh?" ' _Because she's usually not standing.'_ Itachi bit back his comment before it could leave him. Sakura would destroy him if he said anything like that.

"Hanami will be here by noon, don't forget."

With a grunt, Itachi opened his book. No way would he forget he had a short shift here today. Hearing a soft chime, Itachi pulled out his phone. Another picture from Sakura. Angling his phone carefully just in case, he was relived, if not slightly saddened, that all the picture was of was several different movies. She wanted a movie night.

 **'You pick, I'm fine with anything.'**

"Ooh, is that her? What did she send!"

"Temari…"

* * *

Today had ended up feeling like a Monday. Not only had Itachi dealt with the worst customer at the end of his shift, she had refused to let anyone else handle the issue. Making Itachi very late for his second job.

He had made a very poor choice taking on a few extra hours at the garage today. But thankfully his boss was understanding this time around. Only giving him a stern look and an eye roll. The rest of his eight-hour shift went great though, as long as people were given food in a timely manner for a fast food joint, people hardly threw fits. And if they did, usually it was hysterical and ended up viral by the next morning.

Lifting the ear buds to his iPod, Itachi set about listening to a random playlist, leaning back as he sat on the curb next to his truck. He was waiting for a fellow coworker, Haru, to get off shift to take home. The poor guys' car died on the way into work, and Itachi had been given permission to pick him up. And his house was on the way to go pick up a pizza for dinner, so Itachi didn't mind helping.

At least it wasn't ungodly hot anymore, now that the sun had set a few hours ago. Letting out a small sigh, Itachi's hands dug through his right pocket, fishing out a carton of cigarettes and lighter. It was a bad habit, Itachi was more then willing to admit it. But it was habit none the less.

He had started when he was sixteen, a nice little break he'd take when working on his bike. Sakura hadn't liked it at first. More so, she hadn't liked the brand he smoked at first. Just from the smell she could name the exact brand, it always made her face scrunch up with displeasure. He was happy though she never asked him to quit, just encouraged him to switch brands. And he had, no more funny faces from his girlfriend.

"Sorry for the wait!" Haru's voice was muffled from the music, but Itachi still heard the man. Lifting his hand to remove a bud, Itachi gave him a smile.

"No worries."

Standing, Itachi silently offered a cigarette to the brunette as he lit his own. With quiet thanks, Haru removed one, and walked to the passenger side of the truck, waiting for Itachi to unlock it and let him in. Once both were seated and buckled, Itachi backed out of the parking space and drove out of the restaurant parking lot.

"How are your studies going?"

Itachi gave a small shrug of his shoulders at Haru's question as the man lit up. He wasn't very talkative to people, and Haru was aware of that. But they've been working together long enough now Itachi enjoyed a little small talk with the man.

"Well, I was able to pass all of my exams without any issues. Finally have a little free time."

"Free time?" Itachi smiled at Haru's chuckle. It wasn't free time if he was working constantly was it.

"How's your wife?"

"Moody. The baby isn't letting her sleep. But I guess that's normal in the last few weeks before delivery." Haru gave a small shrug. As soon as he and his girlfriend found out they were expecting, they got married. Neither were expecting it, but they were excited.

"You should bring Sakura over, we could hang out and have a beer."

"Aa…I'll bring it up to her tonight."

He couldn't help the nervous twist of his gut at Haru's invitation, it's something that always happened. He honestly hoped the man wasn't going to hold him to it. While hanging out wouldn't be bad, it just made him nervous.

Placing his lit cigarette between his lips, Itachi carefully separated from the rest of traffic, turning right down a small road. The rest of the drive was filled with comfortable silence, both men finishing their smoke as Itachi pulled into Haru's gravel driveway. With quick good-bye's, Itachi pulls back into the street as Haru makes his way inside, his pregnant wife waving to Itachi before he got too far.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he made a quick call to a gas station near his place, ordering two pizzas for Sakura and himself. He'd have to wait a while for the food to finish, but he honestly didn't mind, and he was sure once he showed with food Sakura wouldn't care at all either.

And he was right. As soon as he had walked into his apartment, food and beer in hand, Sakura had happily ran down the steps to take the food.

"I got worried when you didn't come back sooner!"

"Aa, I had to drop Haru off at home. I forgot to order before I left work." With a quick kiss to her forehead, Itachi lead the way up the stairs, placing the beer onto his wooden coffee table.

"I can just order food next time, so you don't have to worry about it." There was a pout on her face as he turned, watching as she leaned forward to place their food on the table, her shirt moving to expose a small bit of her cleavage to him.

"Is that mine?"

"It is."

Sakura gave him a smile as she straightened, looking down to herself as she smoothed the fabric of the shirt over her stomach with a small blush. She was occasionally shy about her body, today must be one of those days. She seemed in such a good mood this morning too…

"I figured I'd just wear it over, seeing as you still have one of mine here. A fair trade!" Fair to her. He rather enjoyed seeing her prance around in his clothing, more so when there was no clothing involved.

Kicking his shoes off and settling himself onto the couch, Sakura hurriedly climbed up next to him, nestling herself against his side as she opened the boxes of pizza. Taking an offered slice, Itachi's arm wound its way around her waist, relaxing back as Sakura fiddled with the remotes, turning on a sci-fy movie she had brought over.

Just like how pancakes on a sunny morning with his mother and brother used to be his ideal life, this had begun to become Itachi's ideal picture of life. Simple, sweet, and relaxing. Lightly squeezing her hip Itachi pulled Sakura closer, nuzzling her pink hair as his chest tightened slightly.

All he could do is prey that things wouldn't turn out like before. He wouldn't be able to handle having her, hell anyone in his new family, being ripped away from him. He wouldn't survive this time.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Ok, so I was sick somewhat recently (Going on 4 months ago now), and while napping through my horrifying pain, this happened. I'm not totally sure where I want to go with this story, but I had to get it out of my head lol. So, if you can think of anything, feel free to let me know what you want to see! Its full of smuttiness and such. And to address the lack of updating in 4-5 years (SWEET JESUS WHAT!?), I've had a ton of shit happen…**

 **My great grandfather passed away, which really hit my family hard, mostly my dad. My grandpa raised him. Then not even a full month later, my cousin whom I'm named after passed, which was an even harder hit since it was so sudden, and she was so young. Fast forward about 10 months or so later, my step-mother had a stroke. My dad was a mess, he was having trouble keeping it together after what happened to my step-mom. Thankfully though she was able to come home after a month and half of being in the hospital, and amazingly enough did great with physical therapy. She was able to go back to work a month later as a nurse. While my step-mom was healing my sister split from her husband, and moved with my niece to the town I lived in, to stay with my mom. I can't remember for sure how long she stayed with our mom, but I turned into a babysitter (For my sister) and bought food for them, all while NOT living there and having my own bills to pay at my dad's. It was horrible.**

 **I had head aches constantly, I was horribly depressed over family members passing, my step-mom still healing from her stroke, and then not getting any sleep at all while staying at my mom's a few days a week. My sister would just call and beg me to come by, our mom worked, and my sis didn't want to be alone. So, I'd go over, watch her drink herself silly, help try to raise my niece, and clean my mother's house. Things just fell apart…But my sis finally moved out, my mom and I had a bit of a fight the day of, and I didn't go back to visit for a month. One, because I just wanted to be home and chill. And two, I was just hurt.**

 **But that December I moved into my apartment! Talk about wanting to barf on your computer when getting that call…But I moved, and my boyfriend Doku moved to state and in with me that spring. I went through some tough patches of depression, more so when last year during the summer I had a HUGH fallout with my mom and sister. I went to dark places for a long time…But not I'm looking at 1 year in a house with Doku. Things got so damn bad, but they got so amazingly better.**

 **But the reason I've had such a hard time this year with writing, besides the writer's block I have with DFSC, I found that on my right hand, I have 2 ruptured tendons. I can't extend my middle and ring finger, only curl them. Which means instead of using 3 fingers to type, I'm only using my index finger of my right hand, and let me tell you, this shit HURTS! But I've been working on typing more, and it's been helping big time. This story is a bit of a trial run to see how my hand handles things, and thankfully it doesn't really hurt too bad. Besides the fact it's winter lol.**

 **And sweet Jesus this AN is taking up a whole page in WORD…So I shall stop here! Tell me what you think, if you want to see anything in this story, I'm totally open to ideas, especially with pairings! Please fave, follow and review! It helps me get the will to write. Ja ne!**


	2. Bad things come in three's

**Like no joke, I've been writing HIH and DFSC along with this, swears it I do! Just this one was finished in a day somehow…Oh well? Anyway, a bit of a warning. I'm aware people go through stuff growing up, and it's never easy. And…I'm kind of going into stuff like that with this story. So to warn you, this story will probably be triggering to some. I'm sorry if it bothers you, and if any of you have gone through something, anything similar. I've gone through some things recently, and this gets out all the pent-up crap out of me, in a safe way. I'll explain more in the author's note at the bottom, so please read it. But for those of you who've been wanting to know about Itachi and Sakura more, this is it. Not all of it obviously, but this is a small look into their pasts'. Some chapters might not have flashbacks, and some will. Kind of depends on what I end up writing lol.**

* * *

"Sakura, where is my math book?"

"It's on the coffee table in front of you."

"Ok I understand that…But _where_?" Itachi's mind was goo. It was the Friday before classes begun for him, and he had last minute homework to finish.

He had been awake since before the sun rose, and now that it was a little past two in the afternoon, he was almost done. A sigh left the young silvery pinkette behind him as he sat on the floor, her body laying back across the couch as she read a book. Hearing a soft thump of the book closing, her legs shifted as her feet touched the floor.

"Sweet Jesus, what have you done to your table!?"

"Sakura, I'm doing homework remember…?" Ok, so it looked like a small bomb went off in front of him.

Books laid over the entire surface, papers slowly falling to the floor as Itachi shifted everything to finish writing notes and finding the proper book for the right class. Everyone was like this when they did homework right?

"No wonder you get so stressed…Ok where did you last have it out?"

Laying his head back to look up to her, Itachi's eyebrows furrowed together. "I already checked where it last was."

"Are you sure you did…?" With a sigh he leaned back against the couch, letting his shoulders drop as he slouched in defeat.

Study day was bad day. Maybe he could just stop for the time being, he was getting tired as is. A soft knock on his front door drew the couples' attention as Sakura carefully lifted the edge of a paper in hopes of finding the missing book.

Glancing to each other, Itachi gave a shrug, making Sakura roll her eyes at him. Just because someone was at his door didn't mean he knew who it was.

"Oi, Itachi it's me!" Said man perked at the male voice, his little brother from his new family. "Are you and Sakura decent?"

A chuckle left Itachi, Sakura's green eyes thinning as she turned to look at him. Her mouth opened, wordlessly asking _"Should I moan?"_ as her eyebrow raised. Giving her a shake of his head, he couldn't help but smile. He'd normally be for torturing his new baby brother, but he was a bit too tired today for that.

Sakura gave a pout as Itachi called out, telling his brother they were in fact, decent right now. "Thank God…" Footsteps could be heard climbing the steps, several steps being skipped as a head of black hair reached the top of the stairs in no time.

With packs of water under each arm, Itachi's little brother stopped once he had a clear view of the two, his eyes thinning as he looked them over skeptically. Itachi usually wasn't a jealous man, and usually not over other men. But he couldn't help being dissatisfied at the fact his brother was a little taller than him, even with Itachi being five years older. It must be a trait of his mother; his father was a little shorter then Itachi himself. But other than that fact, his little brother took somewhat strongly after his father.

Itachi had said they were decent, which was true. But fully clothed like the younger man had been hoping? Never in a million years, he should really have known better. Itachi was only in a pair of sweats while Sakura lounged in another one of his shirts.

"You said decent."

"And we are. Give me a call next time and I'll make sure we're 'fully clothed' though. You should really know this by now, Sasuke." An eye roll was his only response. Watching as his brother made his way into the kitchen, setting the heavy packages of water on his table, Sakura got off the couch and made her way to Itachi's bedroom to get dressed.

"Is there something I can help you with today Sasuke, or are you just dropping off the wrong brand of water that your roommate bought?"

Sasuke was spoiled, always had been. It was something that bothered Itachi greatly when he first started living with his family. The man was stupidly picky about the brand of bottled water he'd drink. It was water, just drink it.

"You haven't gone to see kaa-san in a while." Ahh, so that's what this visit was about. Itachi not going home for a few weeks to see his mother.

"I've been busy with work, taking extra shifts for more money."

"Is that all?" Sasuke's eyes were unusually dark as he turned his attention towards his older brother.

Itachi said nothing, but shifted his legs out of their crossed state and stood. Sasuke was always protective over his mother, for some reason thinking Itachi's absence from the house meant the older man wanted nothing to do with them.

"I've just been busy Sasuke, there's nothing else to it. If you want I'll go see her today, I could use a break from studying anyway."

A sigh left the younger man at Itachi's statement. "I shouldn't have to come over and remind you that you haven't been home for you to go and see her…"

"And you shouldn't assume I hate her." Itachi's voice grew stern, his eyes thinning as he turned his head to give the younger man a very unimpressed look.

Sasuke gulped at the look, instantly backing down and turning his gaze away. It was hard for his brother, Itachi knew. There was a small period after moving in with them that Itachi hated them, hated Sasuke's mother. Their mother. Yes, Itachi had moved in with the Uchiha when he was nine, had a different name at the time as well. But one thing he shared with them, with Sasuke in particular. Was that Uchiha Mikoto was his mother by blood.

Itachi's entire life had been pulled apart already when his mother and brother left, his father following quickly after them. But it did even more so after he had been found in his run-down home.

* * *

"Where is Raijin?"

Itachi sat frozen, staring with wide eyes as a tall man with long dark hair knelt in front of him. The man was terrifying, even as he tried to make his deep voice softer, shrinking his body for the child in front of him. Itachi couldn't speak, one moment he had been dozing off on his worn couch, and the next the lock on the front door had been picked, allowing this man entrance.

The man frowned, eyebrows drawn together as his black eyes swept over the boy, taking in his appearance. He was filthy, Itachi was aware of this. There was no running water, so he couldn't bathe or attempt to wash his clothes, and his hair was matted. Yet even with how he looked, the man must have noticed something about him, for his eyes widened slightly.

"You're his son…Your name is Itachi, yes?" Said boy perked suddenly, back straightening as he blinked a bit confusedly.

"You know my name?" The man must know him. Even with how utterly dark it was in the living room, the only light coming from the street below and the hallway behind the man, for Itachi could see recognition on his face as he paled.

"Do…You know my tou-san?" Jolting slightly at Itachi's question, the man gave a curt nod, shifting his weight a bit to relieve some of the strain on his knees.

"I do…Your father and I worked together." Itachi gave a nod, still not knowing who the man in front of him was. He just hopped he wasn't trying to fool him and take him somewhere where he'd be harmed…But if this man worked with his father, perhaps he could help Itachi find him.

It was quiet for a moment, both Itachi and the man looking the other over, before slowly Itachi watched as the man looked about the room. Embarrassment filled him as he lowered his head, shyly glancing about as well. His home was falling apart, it smelled, and there was the occasional bug that scurried across the floor to hide from the light the front door let in. He had tried to keep things clean, but without water or cleaning supplies, it was difficult.

"How long have you been alone, Itachi?"

 _'Alone…'_ His chest gave a harsh squeeze, his hands clutching at the tearing fabric of the cushion he sat on. "I don't know…A month?" Itachi was sure it was longer, but knew that it could just feel like it had been longer.

Lifting his eyes, Itachi watched the man stroked his chin thoughtfully, slightly startled to see he was being watched again. Itachi felt vulnerable under the older man's gaze, like he was being picked apart.

"Itachi…Are you hungry?" The question caught him off guard, making him look at the man confused as he gave a small nod. "Good!"

Jumping slightly as the man slapped his thighs and stood, a small grunt leaving him as his knees cracked softly as he stood at the end of the couch. Watching as a hand was extended towards him, a small frown pulled at Itachi's lips, eyes thinning slightly as he looked to the man skeptically.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know you…" A small smile covered the older man's face, his shoulder's relaxing, as his hand turned from palm up to the side, almost as if he were awaiting to shake Itachi's hand.

"My name is Madara."

Recognition lit across Itachi's face, he vaguely remembered someone with that name being mentioned by his father while his mother was still alive. Madara was his father's boss, and he was a rather strict kind of guy, always making his father work late, but at least paying him for it. Itachi was still unsure of what to do.

He had always hoped his father would return, with Akio in his arms. But what was he supposed to do? He had run out of food a few days ago. He was getting the occasional casserole from an elder lady who still believed Raijin was home and that she was helping a grieving father feed his son. At least she was partly right in her thinking.

"I know you don't want to leave…I understand." Again, Madara lowered himself to Itachi's height, hand resting against his knee as he bent forward. "But you can't stay here. You know this, don't you?"

Itachi sat quietly, eyes moving down to look at the cushion in front of him. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he knew this wasn't what was best for him. Compared to how things had been…He wasn't happy, he was scared, he holed himself up in the apartment and refused to talk to anyone. He just wanted his father and brother back.

Slowly lifting his hand, Itachi grasped ahold of Madara's still outstretched hand, shaking slightly as he refused to meet the older man's gaze. Madara knew his father. Perhaps when he returned and found Itachi was gone, he'd go straight to him to get Itachi back. He had too, right?

Itachi was thankful when Madara said nothing, only helped him stand. Accepting the fact he couldn't stay here was hard enough as is, having to confirm it would have been far too much on him. He didn't say anything as Madara lifted him, holding Itachi to his chest as he carried him through the dark living room before stopping. Pausing long enough to grab a photo frame from the wall next to the door, Madara tucked the frame carefully between his arm and Itachi's back, trying not to apply too much pressure and cause the glass to crack.

Itachi didn't lift his head from Madara's shoulder, his arms wrapped loosely around his neck as he was taken through the bright lights of the hallway and down to the main level of the apartment building. Itachi could hear whispers from the neighbors as he was carried to the front door, see the shocked faces at his state.

Did none of them really know it had been just him all this time? Tightening the grip on the man carrying him, Itachi buried his face into the fabric of Madara's shirt. His eyes burnt, it was the cologne Madara wore irritating his eyes, it had to be. Once the door was opened and they stepped outside, reality sunk in as the chilly night air made him shiver. He was alone, he was leaving and never coming back. His father had left him.

Clenching his teeth together, Itachi squeezed his eyes shut, willing away the tears that made his eyes burn worse. He wouldn't cry, he had to keep it together. Everything was going to be fine. This was just a bit of a setback, in a matter of day's his father would come for him.

"It's ok Itachi, I'm here." Madara's voice was soft as his large hand rubbed at Itachi's back. If the older man had noticed how his shirt grew wet, he said nothing about it. He only tightened his hold as he carried Itachi to his car, trying to give off a soothing aura he had been told countless times he had.

* * *

Itachi's eyes drifted downwards, away from Sasuke. Yes, his life had been harsh at that point and time. Everything had seemed unfair, like the universe was picking on him and only him. He had grown up comfortably besides being poor, then he had been thrusted into a rather well-off family. Being told _"These are your parents and little brother, be sure to play nicely ok?"_ He was upset, but he eventually came to understand it wasn't their faults.

"I'll go see kaa-san today…" Itachi's voice was soft as he spoke, his gaze still on the floor off to the side as Sasuke looked to him. "Just let me go shower first."

Without another word or waiting for his brother's reply, Itachi turned and made his way towards his bedroom, Sakura leaning against the doorframe as she watched the brother's quietly. He could see the worry on her face, the question of _"Are you alright?"_ burning in her eyes.

Giving her a half-hearted smile, Itachi gave her a light kiss on her forehead, moving past her and into the bathroom. As the bathroom closed behind him, Itachi could hear Sakura hiss at Sasuke, reprimanding him for his words.

* * *

The drive home to his mother's house wasn't necessarily long, but it wasn't short either. It was roughly an hour and half one way, enough that while living at home the drive to school was rather annoying. Sasuke and himself could have gone to the college in the city they lived, but both preferred what was offered at the college they both currently attended.

Sasuke had left the apartment shortly after Itachi had jumped into the shower, so it was just he and Sakura in his beat up old truck. It was nice, the music playing was soft, windows down a bit to cool off the hot cabin, he just wished Sakura wouldn't stare at him so openly. Did he have something on his face?

"If there's something you want to ask me, you can go ahead and ask." Sparing the woman next to him a glance, his eyes moved back to the road. She stayed quiet a bit longer, her eyes never leaving him as he glanced to the rearview mirror. There was no one else on the road currently, but it never hurt to always check your surroundings.

"Your upset about what Sasuke said."

"I'm not upset." He could feel her eyes roll at his statement, her body shifting a bit as she finally looked forward.

"Ok then…What are you?" Itachi stayed quiet, blinking a bit at her question.

Both were always careful to give the other space, never wanting to crowd the other. Perhaps Sakura was wanting to move past that, at least in the sense that she was wanting him to know he could finally start opening up to her. ' _Maybe she's telling me she's willing to open up to me as well…'_ His eyes slid over to her form, taking her in as he thought it over before looking to the road again. He didn't want to dwell on it, be too hopeful and end up pushing her to talk about anything that she didn't want too.

"I'm not upset over what Sasuke said." He could see her nod from the corner of his eye, her hands folded in her lap as the music continued to play. Letting out a small sigh, Itachi reached up and turned the volume to the music so low it couldn't be heard anymore, catching Sakura's attention.

"Sasuke's always worried about the relationship between kaa-san and I…I suppose it's a kind of reassurance to him that things are still going well between her and I, and ultimately, he and I." Sakura still didn't speak, but she turned to face him as he spoke, slightly taken aback that he was actually talking about it. "Things weren't always great between us. I rebelled a lot as a kid."

"After you moved in with them…Right?" Silence, but Itachi gave a soft nod to tell her that she was right.

It wasn't something that was hidden, just never spoken about. It was easy to see if you looked at the family portraits through the house, some were of just them. Mikoto, Fugaku and Sasuke. Then suddenly, there was a nine-year-old Itachi in some, never any of him as a baby. Now that Itachi thought about it, he didn't have any pictures of himself as a little kid, perhaps Madara had them?

"I didn't like the sudden change. Things were just too different." A hum left the silvery pinkette in understanding. Neither of them were fond of major sudden change. It left both of them feeling helpless.

"I can get that." Sakura's voice was soft as she spoke, gaining Itachi's attention. "You live one way for so long, that when your no longer able to live that way…It messes with a kid. You don't know what to do, no matter what you try you still just feel…"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she struggled to find the words, her lips pressed into a tight line as she huffed. Her words had a double meaning, she wasn't referring to just what Itachi had gone through. He could see that. Reaching out to her, Itachi laced his fingers through her's, holding onto her hand and giving it a soft squeeze.

Sakura had always been understanding, more then anyone he had ever met. After she had first witnessed his nightmares, she hadn't asked for an explanation. She just sat with him, holding his hand tightly to ground him, coxing him to breathe deeply so he'd calm himself. She had been the one to teach him the proper way to breathe after them, so he wouldn't get lightheaded. An anxiety attack she called it. Lifting her hand with their fingers still laced together, Itachi placed a small kiss to the back of her knuckles, glancing to her and seeing a small smile on her face.

"When did you stop rebelling?" A small chuckle left him as Itachi laid their clasped hands on the center divider between them.

"Stopped? I don't think I've ever stopped. But things got better once I was fourteen. Fugaku-san, had actually been the most supportive during that time next to my uncle Madara." He still felt bad calling him 'Fugaku-san' instead of just referring to him as his father.

He had tried hard to just ignore he already had a father, tried to force himself to be someone he wasn't so he would be more apart of the family. Fugaku had told him he didn't need to be anyone but himself, because he was already apart of the family no matter what.

He had given Itachi the freedom needed to find himself again, get the anger he felt out without worrying if he was screwing up. Fugaku had helped Itachi's mother see how lost he was, and helped her find ways to connect with him finally.

"Fugaku-san seems so scary though..." Sakura's mumble didn't go unheard, causing Itachi to laugh lightly. It was true, Fugaku didn't really give off a friendly aura.

"He can I guess, but he's a good guy. I'm thankful to him for everything he's done."

Fugaku could have treated him like trash, threatened to throw him from the house if he didn't clean up his act, yet he had raised him just as he did Sasuke. Sakura's thumb caressed the side of his hand, squeezing lightly as she leant towards him.

Itachi couldn't fight the smile on his face, happily leaning towards her and giving her a quick kiss, Sakura's head lightly nuzzling his shoulder once he turned back to the road. It felt oddly nice talking about this, even if he hadn't really gone into detail. It gave him a little insight to Sakura, and how she was so ok with everything.

Something had happened to her at a young age to cause her to mature quickly, just like it did him. The rest of the drive continued in content silence, occasionally Itachi having to pull his hand away to shift gears, only for Sakura to seek out his hand again after. He liked road trips with her, she didn't need music on full blast, or tons of conversation to keep herself occupied. Just his presence and touch.

* * *

He was late. She was supposed to be picked up at four thirty once her father returned home from work, yet it was six forty-three, and there wasn't even a phone call from him. Today wasn't anything too special, it wasn't her birthday, yet it still hurt basically being stood up. Sniffling softly, pink bangs made their way into emerald eyes, causing the ten-year-old girl to angerly brush them aside.

Today was nothing special, but it was dinner night. Her father worked a lot to provide for them, so he came up with a daddy daughter dinner night when she was six. Every month her father would take her wherever she wanted to go to eat, and it was amazing. It gave them time to bond, something her father felt they weren't doing as much anymore.

A knock on the front door caught the young girls' attention, her mood instantly lifting at the thought of it being her father. Jumping from her bed and patting her hands against the skirt of her dress to straighten it, she ran from her bedroom to the front door.

"Sakura stop running!" Said girl ignored her mother's calling, stopping in front of the door and unlatching the lock and flinging the heavy red door open.

"Papa, your late-"

Her words caught in her throat, her shoulders lowering slowly as she took in the uniformed man in front of her. That's right, her father wouldn't have knocked on the front door, he has a key.

"Sakura! Listen to me when I tell you something!" Her mother's voice seethed lightly behind her, grabbing the door and opening it more as she joined behind her daughter. "Oh…Officer, can I help you…?"

"Yes ma'am, your name is Haruno Mebuki correct?"

Sakura's stomach dropped, why was a police officer at her front door? Turning her attention to the blonde woman behind her, Sakura's stomach dropped further as the color drained from Mebuki's face.

"Y…Yes, I'm Mebuki…Where's Kizashi?"

"There's been an accident ma'am…" Sakura's world faded out at the officers' statement.

An accident? But her father was an amazing driver, how could he have gotten into an accident? Turning to look at the man on the porch, Sakura barely heard her mother's teary voice asking if her husband was alright. Nothing was alright, not if there was an officer here at their house.

"I think it's best if you join me at the hospital…" A whimper left Sakura, the man looking down to her and giving her a guilty look. Her father wasn't alright.

"M-mama…"

"Please, just tell me he's alright!"

Tears fell over Mebuki's cheeks, her hands shaking as they covered her mouth, attempting to physically hold in her sobs. The man before them looked torn. He wasn't allowed to tell them anything right? Especially with a little girl present…But it became increasingly obvious that Mebuki was rooted to the spot.

"I'm sorry ma'am…But I'm not allowed to give you the status of the victim-"

Mebuki's sob cut him short as her knees buckled, her hand reaching out to grab ahold of Sakura's arm. The pinkette couldn't move, barely able to stay on her own feet as the weight of her mother's hand on her arm almost dragged her to the ground. Her father, a victim? That couldn't be right. Sakura wasn't very old, but she was smart. Shouldn't the officer be calling her father 'patient' and not 'victim'?

"He…" The officer looked to Sakura, watching as she numbly searched for the words her mouth was struggling to release. "He's not…Coming home, is he…?"

The man said nothing, but the look in his eyes said everything. Her eyes dropped, staring blankly at the wood beneath their feet as the sound of her mother's sobs echoed through her mind, her body growing cold. Her father was dead, simple as that.

The tall jolly man who always made the stereotypical dad-jokes, who loved to embarrass her by telling her in front of her friends how much he absolutely loved his little princess, would never come home again. She'd never get to tell him about her day, about how the boy she liked in her class was working with her in a group project, about how much she loved his stupid dad jokes even though they embarrassed her.

Her vision blurred as her face grew hot, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Taking in a sudden gasp of air, Sakura's mind blanked to silence, willing everything around her out of her head. A single tear made its way down her face, the sudden pain and grief that been slowly consuming her evaporating into nothing.

The officer stood frozen as he watched the change in her, eyes wide in almost fear as she turned away from him. Sakura said nothing as she reached out, wrapping her arms around her mother as Mebuki clung to her tightly, sobbing into the pretty white dress she had wanted to wear to dinner. Sakura would be damned if she ever wore this dress again, no matter how much she loved it.

 _'I'll burn it when mama isn't looking.'_ Sakura's hands shook softly as she stroked her mother's hair, comforting the woman as she wailed. Emerald eyes envisioning flames consuming, destroying white lacey fabric as they danced almost happily over her dress. Sakura wasn't ever one to believe in anything superstitious. But one thing flitted to the forefront of her mind at that moment, causing fear to creep its way up her spine. _'Bad things come in three's…'_

 **AN:**

 **Well…Here it is? I feel weird, mostly after writing Sakura's past. Her shut down is exactly what I do in situations like that. I detach myself as much as I possibly can, and focus on anything else. I make myself a rock for those around me, and just try not to fall apart. It's not healthy I know, but it's something I've done for years. When my great grandfather died, I shut down and just hugged my dad telling him how sorry I was. Only after he left the room did I allow a few silent tears to fall. My dad came back into the room for a second and saw me crying, and was actually really shocked. He thought I hadn't cared. It really hit me hard that my behavior wasn't entirely normal, it always had been for me. I've had to look deep into myself the last few years, had to find who I was. And I guess that's what this story is about.**

 **I have no idea how long this story will be. It mostly depends on how many people read it, and what your guys' reviews say. If you want me to keep going, I will. If you think of anything that could help these two, or even things that they'd do as a result of their trauma, then feel free to tell me, either through a review or a private message if you feel better doing that. By no means am I done explaining their pasts', but I'll tell their stories slowly, as to not bombard my readers with way too much too soon. Please fav, follow and review. It always puts a smile on my face to see my email lit up with notifications! I hope everyone has a good night and or day. Ja ne!**


End file.
